Brothers and Superheroes
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Emmett is alone in the house with Jasper, who needs some cheering up. Emmett starts to comfort him, but how does the Incredible Hulk fit in? Who is Major Ultrasuperfantasticamazing?
1. Chapter 1

Today, while the others were out, I was put on Jasper Duty. Rose calls it Babysitting, Carlisle and Esme call it making sure that nothing happens. I choose to call it Jasper Duty because it sounds good. It wouldn't bug me so much if anything interesting happened, I mean if he tried to do something, I might like it some more. But watching over Jasper is just plain boring.

All he ever does is sit in his room and does nothing. I just sat on the couch, watching the game, and thinking about what would happen if I tried to pull a prank on Eddie. I doubt Jasper would even care. I was just beginning to form my devious scheme, when I heard something that was unfamiliar.

It sounded like someone was crying, there was short soft sobs, as if they were trying not to be heard. I walked up the stairs to the door of Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked quietly and said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," was the response I received, and I knew it was bull.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"It's locked," was Jasper's reply. He really didn't want to be bothered. He doesn't normally lock the door.

"Can you unlock it?" I asked, trying to get somewhere with my attempt at talking with him.

"I can, but the question is if I will." Does everything always have to be proper?

"Okay, _will _you unlock the door?" I asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Probably not," was his answer. Boy, this guy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Will you please unlock the door?" I decided to use the magic word, it normally works.

"I don't know, what is it you want?" asked Jasper.

"I am just trying to see if you are okay."

"I already told you, I'm fine."

"And I know that is a bunch of bull."

"I'm not going to open the door," Jasper stated. At that, I backed up so my back was against the wall opposite the door, and rammed the door in with all my might.

Jasper sighed, "Esme's not going to be happy with you."

I looked at the scene before me, Jasper sitting on the couch, hands clasped together, looking at me. I wasn't expecting that. I thought that it would be something more of a Jasper rocking back and forth in the fetal position in the middle of the floor type of thing.

"Oh, I'm sure that will give her a reason to renovate, she loves that sort of thing," I said, trying to think on the bright side of things.

"Sure, Emmett," was his reply. Then I remembered why I had gone in there in the first place. I noticed that Jasper's shoulders were shaking, confirming that he was still crying. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Jasper dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Oh yes, the typical response of someone who thinks that they are dealing with something too complicated for the simple-minded Emmett to understand." I really hate it when people assume that I am not able to understand what they are going through. I may not be the sharpest tack in the box, but I'm not stupid.

"What? I didn't say that." Jasper looked up,

"You said I wouldn't understand, therefore, you said that it is too complicated for my simple-minded brain."

"No, no, that's not what I meant." This guy is really starting to tap dance on my nerves.

"Well what do you mean then!" I shouted at him.

"I mean that you have no idea how much I have been through, and you wouldn't understand what I am feeling!" Jasper shouted back, staring at me, his gaze burning into my soul.

"How do you know!" This started turning into a huge shouting match.

"Because no one ever knows, no one ever understands, no one takes the time to listen!" Jasper started sobbing uncontrollably. I realized that this really upset him, even more than whatever his problem was before.

"What if I listen?" I asked, moving to sit by him.

"I don't like telling people," he replied, "it just makes them sympathize me, and I don't want their sympathy."

I really wanted to know what was bothering him, so I put my hand on his shoulder. "What if I don't give you my sympathy? You don't want it, and so I won't give it to you."

He laughed softly. "Emmett, do you even know what sympathy is?"

"Not exactly," I replied, "I just know that I'm not going to give it to you."

"Okay, fine, we can try this, but the second you start giving me sympathy, I am going to kick you out."

"Understood." I had a feeling that this was going to take a while, so I made myself comfortable. I might even get to learn something about my newest brother who I don't know much about.

"Well," he began, "I just want to forget. I want to forget everything that happened, but I can't. There are so many reminders. Every time I look in a mirror, I'm reminded of where I came from, what I once was, and what I still am. I can't forget what happened to me, the pain I've felt."

He paused, gauging my reaction. I nodded, this was a rare chance to get to know Jasper better, and I was privileged enough to have it. I knew some about his past, that he was in the Southern Wars, and when he was human, the Civil War, but not much other than that.

"What do you know about the Southern Wars, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Not much, Carlisle didn't explain it to us very well." I admitted.

"They're horrible. Newborn vampires everywhere, tearing each other apart." Trying to control an army of them, keep control of the land we had gained, and gain new land, it was difficult. I knew Maria depended on me and my skills to help her. It's almost enough to drive you insane. If Peter didn't show up, I know I wouldn't be here now, or even there for that matter. I would have killed myself long before I escaped. You know about Peter right Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"A little," I replied, "I know he was your only friend."

"Yes," Jasper said,"my only friend and brother. He left, when we were getting rid of newborns near their year mark, and he left with one of them. I was punished for it, but punishment would have been worse if I had left and not brought them back. A few years later, they came back for me, and I lived with them for a while, but I was a burden to them, so I left. Emmett, do you realize how much this lifestyle has helped me?"

"No, I thought you just did it because of Alice," that was the truth too, but I am getting sick of him asking me questions. I just want him to tell me his story, so he can feel better.

"Yes, that's right, but not completely. When I was with Peter and his mate Charlotte, I would put off hunting until I nearly went insane from hunger or thirst, whichever you prefer to call it. Then after I hunted, I would collapse in a fit of sobbing. I hated killing people, but I had to in order to survive. The worst was knowing their emotions. I felt what they were feeling, and those feelings stay with me, even to this day I can still remember the fear of the humans I have killed. In some cases, It was sheer terror, and sometimes it feels as if I'm doing it again and again. Reliving all of the horrible parts of my life, it's sad really, I don't really remember many good times."

"I'm sorry man," I said.

"Hey, I thought you said no sympathy!" Jasper replied jokingly.

"I didn't know that was sympathy!" I countered. At least he was in a bit better mood.

"Emmett, you know that your the first one I've told that to," Jasper told me. I was in complete shock. "You're the only one who would listen."

I couldn't quite find the words to express how I felt, but I'm sure he knew. "Wow, um, thanks I think," I said in my loss for words.

"No, thank you," Jasper replied, "Thanks for actually listening, and being there for me."

"It's no big deal," I told him, "I'd do it for anyone."

"Your different you know that, from the others I mean."

"I know, I'm not as smart as them, or as talented."

"No, no, not like that. Your more understanding. You give people a chance to tell you things. It's not like all that matters are your own problems."

"Well, my only problems come when I'm in trouble with Rosalie," I said laughing.

"I wouldn't want to handle her," was Jasper's reply, "But seriously, thanks for listening."

"It's what brothers do."

"Wait, you really consider me to be your brother?"

This comment shocked me. I was almost hurt. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that, I'm an outsider, so different from the rest of you, I'm even different from Alice."

"How? We're all different, but we're family."

"You've all known the meaning of family. You have all had the comfort and support of a family, even Alice has had that. She saw you, and she was so wrapped up in finding you, she was already a part of your family, but I haven't had that. I've had to question everything in my life to find meaning in it, it comes naturally to you, but it's hard for me to be a part of a family that is so connected. I just don't fit in."

I never knew he felt that he wasn't part of the family. It just seemed so natural. At first it was difficult, with his backing out of rooms and looking over his shoulder stuff, but once I started to get used to him, it was like he had been there all along.

"What do you mean Jazz? We're all part of the family. We each have a different role to play, and we're all important. I know that I feel like you're my brother, and without you now, I think that something would seriously go haywire." I said.

"What?" he asked., "If I wasn't here, we wouldn't have had to move last week, or any of those other times."

"So? Who cares? We've all done it at one time or another, well, with the exception of Carlisle, but he's some Incredible Hulk kind of guy."

"Incredible Hulk?" Jasper asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, a comic book hero, he's extremely strong," I explained.

"Oh, I know, but Carlisle, he's so gentle though, I'd say your more Incredible hulk than he is. I mean could you see Carlisle smashing a car or a building?" he asked jokingly.

"I guess you're right, but I guess I had always assumed that I'd be Superman."

"Sure, but Hulk just seems more fitting for someone like you, your incredibly strong." He said. I took that as a compliment

"Okay, I'm Hulk I guess, so would Carlisle be Superman?"

"Yeah, he does so much for everyone, he is kind of like Superman."

"Oh, I know who Rosalie would be!" I exclaimed, "Catwoman!"

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "I could see it. And I could see her being Emma Frost. "

"Me too! This is a tough one," I replied," I think I would like Emma Frost better, she kind of resembles her don't you think?"

"Yeah, and Emma Frost is said to be as cold as ice. and Rosalie is filled of icesometimes." Jasper stated. I nodded. "Esme?"

"Um, I'm not sure." I said, I never really thought about Esme being a superhero.

"I think Wonder Woman fits, don't you." Jasper suggested.

"Yes, that sounds about right. And Alice would be Tinker Bell!" I thought that Alice was very much like Tinker Bell in every way.

"Tinker Bell's not a superhero though."

"Oh, right, um Scarlet Witch?" I suggested.

"Okay, sounds good. Innocent, and can alter realities. Fits her too doesn't it?" Jasper agreed.

"It does, more than I realized!" I never thought about how innocent Scarlet Witch was supposed to be, it really works! "Now, for Eddie's..."

"Silver Surfer," Jasper suggested.

"No," I said, "I think Flash would be better."

"Flash is much better," Jasper agreed, "Edward is really fast."

"Now, we need one for you," I said.

"No, I don't really deserve to be a superhero," he denied.

"Everyone else has one so you need one too.," I instisted, "and if anyone deserves to be a superhero, it's you. You've been through so much more than the rest of us, it's not even funny. You are even more like a superhero than the rest of us."

"Okay, If you say so," Jasper said.

I sat there thinking for about 20 minutes, but I was having trouble thinking of a superhero that fits Jasper.

"If it is going to take you this long," said Jasper, "let's just forget about it."

"No, I can come up with one, just give me a few minutes longer!" I replied hurriedly. My thoughts started racing as I went through every male superhero I could think of.

"I just can't think of one that fits you," I admitted.

"Okay then, like I said, I don't deserve to be a superhero." Jasper replied.

"Yes you do, you just don't fit any of the superheros that I know of. Carlisle is like Superman, because he does everything for us. Esme is like Wonder Woman because she is the most incredible woman on the planet. Rosalie is like Emma Frost because she is hot, and she can be really mean at times. Alice is like Scarlet Witch because she is so innocent. Eddie boy is like the Flash because he is so fast. And I am like the Hulk because of my strength. You, I can't think of any superheros that quite fit your qualites." I explained.

"Maybe I'm more of a Super Villain then," Jasper sighed.

"No, I didn't say that, I was just saying that you were a hero of your own, not to be compared with any other."

"What would I be then, Confederate Boy?" Jasper asked, unenthusiastic.

"No, that's just silly," I replied, "It would be something more like Major Vampyric, the Newborn Slayer."

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"There we go," I said, "I got you to laugh, now seriously, um, Major..."

"Are you set on using Major?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it fits you," I replied. I went back to thinking. Jasper has overcome so many obstacles in his life. More than anyone ever should. Hmmm...

**10 minutes later**

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, "Major Ultrasuperfantasticamazing!"

"Ultrasuperfantasticamazing?" Jasper asked, "please explain."

"You have been through so much, and we all know it. We all think you are incredible, and I think that most everyone will agree that you are Ultrasuperfantasticamazing." I replied.

I heard everyone coming home. Even Carlisle was home from the Hospital, when they were all down in the living room, I shouted, "Guess what everyone! Jasper is now a superhero!" I got up and headed for the stairs, I'm sure Jasper rolled his eyes at me, but I was too excited to care. I had to tell everyone of Jasper's new superhero name.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I wanted to do some brotherly bonding. I don't know how it went to superheroes, so don't ask me. The superheroes are thanks to Google and several different websites. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett or Jasper, unfortunately, 'cause you know Alice sees me coming and tells Stephenie.**

**Reviews will make Major Ultrasuperfantasticamazing happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mark that this story was complete, but by the time I realized it, some people had story alerts, so I decided to do one more chapter. I don't think it will be as good as the first, but I tried. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!** **This one's from Rose's POV.**

"Guess what everyone! Jasper is now a superhero!" I heard my husband yell down to all of us. How could Jasper be a superhero? He hasn't done very much of anything for the past week since we moved. How could he be a superhero when he caused us all so much trouble with having to move again? Emmett better have a good explanation.

Emmett barreled down the stairs, Jasper following slowly behind. "Everyone, come listen to me!" Emmett shouted, "I have to tell you Jasper's superhero name!" I sat on the arm of the new loveseat and waited for the rest of the family to gather around.

Once everyone was seated, Emmett continued to annoy me, and I'm sure he was annoying everyone else as well. "Wait, shouldn't we tell them their superheroes first Jazz?" he asked my newest brother.

"Why not?" Jasper replied, going along with whatever Emmett decided.

"Okay, let's start with Carlisle, he's Superman!" Everyone seemed pleased with that, and Carlisle got a round of applause.

"I decided that Esme was most like Wonder Woman," Jasper said, "She does so much for all of us, and she really is wonderful." Aww. I can tell that Jasper is really fond of Esme, he and Alice haven't been here half as long as we have, but Esme has treated them like her own children, like the rest of us.

"I want to tell them Eddie's! Can I Jasper, Can I?" Emmett asked like a little kid.

"No one said you couldn't Emmett," Jasper told him. Sometimes Emmett can get on my nerves, and he was really starting to get on them now. I hate when he acts like a two year old.

"Yay! Eddie -"

"Stop calling me that!" Edward complained.

"Fine, **Edward** is the Flash!" Emmett announced. Everyone laughed. Yes, Edward is really like the Flash. He's super fast, and wow, it really fits. "Who next?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Um, let's do Rosalie," answered.

"Okay! My Rosie is..." it seemed like forever before he said who I was, "...Emma Frost!"

\Emma Frost? What? I am not cold. I may be a little stand offish, but I am not like Emma Frost. I voiced my concern."Emmett, why do you think I am Emma Frost?"

"Jasper came up with that one," he defended himself. I turned my icy glare to Jasper.

"You agreed with it!" Jasper exclaimed, "but the real reason is we thought you resembled her."

"Yeah," Emmett added, "she's hot, just like you, baby." I was flattered.

"Okay then, I'm okay with it." I replied.

"What's mine, Em? What's mine?" Alice asked.

"You want to tell her Jazz?" he asked his partner in crime.

"Sure. Alice, Emmett wanted to make you Tinker Bell, but then I told him that Timker Bell isn't a superhero, so we decided that you were most like Scarlet Witch." Jasper explained. I noticed that Jasper explains things, whereas Emmett just blurts them out. I'm beginning to like Jasper's way of doing thing better, but I still love my husband unconditionally. He just annoys me sometimes.

"Emmett?" Edward asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, well, I'll show you. If you would all step outside please," Emmett replied. This can't be good.

Emmett led us outside, with Jasper shaking his head. I'm beginning to be afraid. Jasper looked at me, and gave me an uneasy smile. "Wait, don't you know who is, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "but I want you to see who they decided for him to be." Uh-oh. Alice started giggling as she walked over to stand beside Jasper. Obviously, she saw what he was going to do.

There were a few big boulders in the back of our new house, and Emmett went up to one. He walked a few feet back from the stone, and ran at it with all his might. When he reached it, he grabbed it and threw it in front of him. As he did this he screamed. "HULK SMASH!"

He turned to us and smiled. I rolled my eyes. Was he always this mindless? What if someone heard him? Okay, yes it fits, he's incredibly strong, but why did he have to show us like that?

"It's okay, Rosalie," Edward told me.

"Stop rummaging around in my head!" I snapped.

"Sorry, Babe," Emmett apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Everyone started to disperse, but then Esme said, "Emmett, you never told us Jasper's superhero." Jasper looked like a guy who almost got away with grand theft auto. We all know that he and Alice could probably get away with stealing 10 cars if they wanted though.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett realized, "I couldn't think of a superhero to fit him, so I made up my own!" Oh boy, this I'm afraid of. My husband can have some pretty crazy ideas.

"He's Major Ultrasuperfantasticamazing!" He announced. If Jasper could disappear, he wouldn't be here now, I can tell. "He's been through so much, and it really is amazing that he is doing so well with our lifestyle, so I decided to do a mixture of words that I thought of to describe him."

Wow, I never knew that my husband thought so highly of this new addition to our family. Sure, I'm not fond of him at times, but I do agree. He is really fantastic, and I think we all know it, we just never want to admit it to his face.

"Yeah," I agreed, "it fits."

There were similar comments from all around the room. I faintly heard an "I told you so," whispered in Jasper's ear from Alice. He really does belong here with us, I couldn't imagine what Emmett would be like without him now, after they have become so close.

**That's the end. I hope you liked it. I wasn't planning on having a second, but oh well. It isn't as good as the first, sorry. Please Review.**


End file.
